America's Health
by Kisa Mae
Summary: Sooo, This is for a health assignment... Its not my best fanfiction, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.


So, this is a fanfiction I'm writing for my health class. we're supposed to spread the word about good health, and this is how I'm doing it. sorry its not very good, I'm not used to writing these kinds of stories... Please enjoy!

* * *

"Man oh man, am I hungry!" America yelled in his usual obnoxious tone. He stood and stretched his back out after about five hours of sitting and listening to Germany yell at everyone.

"Hey, America?" he heard a small voice say from behind him. The wheat haired country turned to see his twin brother, Canada, holding his pet polar bear to his chest.

"Oh, whats up little bro?" America said patting Kumajiro on the head.

"O-oh nothing really. Me and Britain were just going to have lunch together, and we felt you should be invited to," Canada replied.

America laughed loudly. "It's been pretty long since I had lunch with both you and Artie. Sure, why not? Mcdonalds on me!"

Britain, over hearing this, walked up to the two and glared at America. "America, didn't you have Mcdonalds for breakfast this morning?" He asked in his heavy English accent.

Canada looked up for a moment to think, then added "Y-yeah. I believe he also had it for dinner last night, and lunch yesterday afternoon."

The taller nation smiled and replied with; "Yeah, what's your point?"

Britain sighed. "I'm ashamed to say I raised such an idiot." The brit rubbed the bridge of his nose while Canada just quietly stood between the two.

"America, your diet is terrible. with how much crap you eat, you'll go into a heart attack or something," The small nation said, his eyes meeting America's shocked face. "Out of all us nations, you are the most unhealthy."

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly healthy! my exercise completely makes up for my eating habits" america yelled, flexing his muscles.

"Thats not how it works you bloody git!" britain yelled. this started an unsurprising argument between the two.

America put his hands on his hips and laughed. "Maybe it's different for someone like you, but I'm a hero!"

"That has nothing to do with it you bloody wanker..." Britain said. "Canada, you live with the twit, please try to explain this to him."

Canada nodded, then adjusted his glasses. "America, have you ever heard of the food pyramid?" America was about to answer, but Canada kept going, knowing his answer was going to be something dumb. "The food pyramid is a chart that tells you how much of a certain type of food you should eat.

"There are six food groups in all: Meat & beans, fruits, vegetables, dairy, grains and oils, the one you should have the least of. you need some of all of these, but to much of one can be really bad for you. America, all you eat is Mcdonalds, which is deep fried and full of oil," Canada explained.

America stared for a moment, his face expressionless. "I still don't see what your point is..."

Canada just sighed, and turned to Britain, who had irritation in his eyes.

"H-hey america come a little closer..." the small blonde nation said through his growls.

America stepped closer, obviously confused. Before he could ask why Britain simply poked America in the stomach, surprising both north-american countries. "Uh… Ahh! what the heck Iggy?"

"Your getting flabby," He replied.

"N-no im not!" America yelled slapping Englands hand away. "Its baby fat!"

"THEN YOU SURE AS HELL GAINED A LOT OF 'BABY FAT' SINCE YOU WERE A COLONIE YOU TWIT!" He shot back, knocking him on the head. America looked at him with shock in his blue eyes.

After taking a deep breath, Britain continued, "Look, America, every once in a while Mcdonald's is okay, but not for every meal every single day."

Canada cut in, knowing what was going to get through to him for sure. "And if not for you, try to eat better for your people. You know our actions as nations reflect immediately on the people of our countries."

"M-my people?" He asked, feeling guilt welling up in his heart.

"Thats right! Some of the leading causes of death in the United States is due to bad eating habits," Britain said, "Like heart disease and diabetes."

America sighed, then smiled. "You guys are right. If I want to be a good example for my nation, I need to change my eating habits." He turned and started for the door, turning again. "So, where do you two want to eat?"

Britain smiled and bounced excitedly. "Ohh! Ohh! I just learned a new recipe for scones I'd like to try out! How about that?"

Canada and America made a sickening face, remembering how many times they had to eat Britains terrible scones as kids.

"Dude, I'm supposed to be eating healthier, not poison!" America yelled making a break

for the door. "I'll just go to Japans place for lunch, but I'm sure you and Canada will be just fine alone, bye!" and with that the wheat haired nation was gone and on his way to see Japan.

"Well, I guess its just u- Canada? Where did you go?" He asked, looking around the room, not noticing the Canadian was right in front of him.

"Man Kumakiro, sometimes I'm glad people don't notice me…"

EPILOGUE

After three months of eating healthy, America was feeling more energetic and better than ever.

He was driving to work, when he spotted a Mcdonalds on the side of the road. 'Maybe i should get something,' He thought. 'It's been a while, I'm sure It will be alright...'

Just as he was about to pull over for a burger, he noticed how empty it was compared to how it usually was. America smiled. 'Nah. I think I'll pass.'

* * *

So, what did you think? I hope you liked it! sorry if it seemed like i got off topic though, i have a hard time with that.

Have a nice day!

~Kisa Mae


End file.
